This invention relates generally to the wet shaving art and, more specifically, to razor handles in such art for mounting pivotable razor blade cartridges. More particularly still, the invention relates to improvements in such razor handles, and particularly to the cam follower assembly thereof.
Wet shaving systems employing a disposable razor blade have long been available. More recently, systems employing a reusable handle and a disposable cartridge including cap, blade(s), seat and guard bar became available, the cartridge being mounted in a fixed position relative to the razor handle. More recently still, systems have appeared in which the cartridge was pivotably mounted on the razor handle such that it may generally follow contours of the surface being shaved.
An example of this latter type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104 issued Apr. 11, 1978, to Nissen et al for RAZOR HANDLE, which is incorporated herein by reference, but only to the extent consistent with the present invention. Such systems will hereinafter be generally referred to as pivoting razor systems, which includes a razor handle for removably mounting a pivotable razor blade cartridge.
In such pivoting razor systems as embodied by the aforementioned patent, the razor handle is provided with opposing pintles or journals which may be actuated by a push-button or the like from an "open" to a "closed" position for engaging the journal bearings of a pivotable blade cartridge. A cam follower in the razor handle is spring-biased into engagement with a cam surface provided on the rear, or underside, of the blade cartridge for exerting a biasing force thereon.
In the aforementioned patent, the journal-actuating push-button, or "pusher", and the spring-biased cam follower member were described as part of an assembly which also included a locking member for releasably holding the journals in the "open" position when the pusher was actuated. That assembly, however, appears to require the assistance of extreme manual dexterity and/or some form of nest or fixture to contain it as an integral unit during assembly of the razor handle at the time of manufacture. More specifically, the cam follower biasing spring acts against the pusher, via the locking member, to urge the cam follower "forward" relative to the pusher and it is only when these several elements are finally placed within the confines of top and bottom housing portions of the handle that the cam follower and pusher assume a normally constant relative position. The requirement of special manual and/or mechanical handling techniques and/or equipment to meet this need for containment of the assembly prior to installation in the handle housing introduces further cost and/or time factors to the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved cam follower assembly for a razor handle of the type for pivotably mounting a razor blade cartridge. Included within this object is the provision of a cam follower assembly including a cam follower member, a biasing spring and a pusher member interrelated in a manner facilitating handling and assembly during manufacture of the razor handle.